Thanks Kotori
by Remotes
Summary: Kotori helps three idiots escape Umi's wrath.


A/N- I decided to put a closet perpendicular to the club room door to better fit the scenario.

The door to the club room suddenly swung open and slammed against the wall. Three frantic girls shoved their ways into the room and stumbled onto the ground in one giant heap. The loud noise startled Kotori who was sewing outfits for the next performance. She was almost surprised when she saw Honoka, Rin, and Nico scrambling to get up and frantically look around.

"Kotori!" Honoka exclaimed when she noticed one of her best friends sitting at the table filled with fabric and supplies. "There's no time to explain, but you need to help us!" Her arms waved above her head as if it would help her to convey her thoughts.

Rin opened the closet door next to the main room door and tried to press herself as far in as possible. It was a tight fit, but there was just enough space for the other two. "I found a place guys!" She yelled from within. Nico hurried in behind her.

"Look Kotori, we need your help." Honoka rushed.

"In here Honoka. Hurry!" Nico grabbed Honoka by the arm and started to drag her into the closet. "She'll find us if you don't get in here."

"What's going on?" Kotori asked, puzzled by the situation.

"Listen, Umi really wants us dead and we need you to save us. I'm asking you as your best friend to help us escape. I'll even help with outfits for the next three lives. I promise! Plea-"

"Honoka! Rin! Nico!" A voice rang through the hallway. The sound of running feet getting closer was heard. "The longer you hide the worse your punishment will be!"

Honoka stiffened in fear and Nico was finally able to pull Honoka into the closet and close the door just before Umi's body came to a halt in front of the club room. With her hands on the sides of the door frame to prevent any escape as she scanned the room for any signs of the three girls.

"Kotori! Have you seen Nico, Rin, and Honoka." Her glowering eyes continued to look around the room. "They need to be punished for their actions."

Kotori contemplated telling her girlfriend about the three girls hiding in the closet, but thought against it. It would be really nice for Honoka to help with the outfits. "I haven't seen any of them since this morning Umi."

Umi gave Kotori a suspicious look. Kotori isn't known for lying, but she could almost swear that the three girls would try to hide in the club room. Even though there was no trace of them in the main room there was always the closet. It seemed small, but it could be possible for the three of them to fit.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. They're probably in the student council room because they knew you'd check here first." Kotori tried to reason with Umi, but the other girl still looked as though she doubted her. It seemed like she got through to the other girl when her body relaxed a bit.

"Well maybe you're right, but I'm going to check the clos-"

"Wait Umi! Could you come here for a second?" Kotori asked before Umi could reach the door. She tried coming up with a distraction fast. "I really need your opinion on something. It's important."

Umi tried to resist and get back to her search, but it was impossible to ignore Kotori when she gave her _that_ look. Before she knew it she was standing in front of her girlfriend.

"What do you need Kotori?" She asked expectantly, assuming her opinion was needed about the designs of the outfits on the table. She was surprised when Kotori stood up from her seat. "Wha-" She then found herself pushed into a chair behind her and, conveniently, with the front of her body mostly angled away from the closet. "Kotori what are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Kotori straddled her girlfriend's lap. A blush began to spread on Umi's face and she was unable to move. Not that she really wanted to because she loves being close to Kotori, but she had some people that she needed to catch and being in such a position in public was embarrassing.

"I need your input on something personal." Her fingers moved to the top button of her shirt.

Umi visibly gulped. "Okay."

"You see, I just bought some undergarments and I'd like to know what you think." Kotori said as innocently as possible. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and Umi's eyes were glued to her actions. Her breaths became shallow as a light pink bra came into view. Soon enough her shirt was completely unbuttoned and hung open.

Kotori saw the closet door slowly open and three heads peek out, waiting to see when it was a good time to make an escape.

"Kotori's so bold." Honoka whispered.

Nico didn't respond. She was too busy trying to keep her hands over a struggling Rin's eyes to preserve some of her innocence.

"Come on Nico! I want to see what Kotori's doing for us."

"Be quiet Rin or she'll hear us."

Luckily Umi's full attention were on the incredible breasts encompassed in a very expensive bra only a few inches away from her face.

Kotori tried to keep up her innocent facade. "Do you like it? I got it just for you."

Her breasts seemed more enticing than usual and all Umi could to in response was nod.

"Why don't you feel it?" Kotori brought Umi's right hand up to her chest and squeezed. "Doesn't it feel nice?"

"Uh-huh." Was her ever so eloquent response.

The girls in the closet decided that now was the best time to make a run for it. As quietly as they could with Honoka leading the way and Nico and Rin right behind (Nico's hands still covered Rin's eyes), they quickly left the room.

As soon as the three left, Kotori hopped off her girlfriend's lap and sat back in her chair, fixing her shirt.

"Thank you for the help Umi!"

Umi was left sitting in the chair staring straight ahead. Her face was completely red and her hand was still up in the same spot in the air. She was unable to comprehend what happened within the last two minutes.

It was then when she noticed that the closet door was open and she clearly remembered that it was closed when she entered the room. Realization dawned on her and she stared at her girlfriend in complete shock.

"Ko-Kotori! You tricked me!" She exclaimed incredulously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kotori responded while getting back to working on the outfits for their next live.

"They were in the closet the whole time and you seduced me with your, uh, assets as a distraction." She couldn't believe she fell for it, but she was also a bit turned on by how devious her girlfriend was.

"You better leave soon or they'll get away for good."

Unfortunately she was having a hard time remembering why she was chasing the three idiots and having an even harder time getting her body to move. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she started for the door, too embarrassed to look at Kotori at the moment.

"If you go easy on them I'll make it up to you tonight."

Umi stopped in her tracks and turned. "Are you talking about..."

"You'll just have to see." Kotori smiled.

And with that Umi hurried out of the room and decided to let them off the hook just this once.


End file.
